1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an automatic automotive transaxle and more specifically to an arrangement wherein a shock attenuation accumulator is disposed separately from the remainder of the hydraulic control valve body in a manner which permits a reduction in the overall size of the valve body and therefore the transaxle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Transaxles of the type which are disposed at one end of the engine tend to suffer from the problem that an adequate amount of space for disposition of the hydraulic valve control body is very difficult to find. Accordingly, in many instances the valve body is disposed either on the bottom or on the top of the casing in which the transmission and differential gear are disposed. In these types of transmissions it is often required to incorporate a multichamber accumulator into the hydraulic control system for the purposes of alleviating select and/or shift shock encountered during the various operations of the device. However, this provision enlarges the size of the valve body and increases the difficulty of arranging the same in the very limited amount of space available.